StarClan/Roleplay
Members of StarClan roleplay here Jaystep peered down at the wide hills of the Clan cats' territories. His pelt was shimmering with glowing stars, and his blue eyes were brighter than ever. Owlfeather padded over to the tom, her brown speckled pelt ruffled as she purred. "The cats are flourishing..." She mewed, happily. Jaystep nodded, twisting his tail with hers. I was seperated from Owlfeather, and now I can be together with her in StarClan, thought Jaystep warmly. Ripple.of.mc 23:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Redtail bounded over to join them, "Have you not heard?" The warrior questioned, her tone full of fear. "The Tribes will die! There is a huge battle to come.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:39, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Mousefur joined the group, her joints not aching as she had been in StormClan. "I won't let that happen, Redtail." She snapped, her amber gaze searching the cats. "Yes, a huge battle perhaps.... I trust Flare." She comments, her tail swishing. "They need a warning, and fast. Jaystep, alert the tribe of endless hunting." Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Jaystep's eyes widened. "The Tribes?" He sat up, his fur bristling with sudden fear. "Isn't that for The Tribe Of Endless Hunting to fix?" Meowed Owlfeather, flicking an ear with anxiety. "Yes, Owlfeather. But I must warn them." Jaystep replied, standing up, his tail lashing. "Okay, Redtail, Mousefur." He padded away into SilverPelt, his pelt shining with confident stars. Ripple.of.mc 04:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Mousefur flicked an ear, "StarClan chose a great deputy, it's a shame he died." She sighed, her muzzle flecked with grey. "The Tribes are in trouble, and together, we need to help them." She whispered, standing up. Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:47, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlfeather watched as Jaystep padded away, she wished him good luck. "Yes, but how? StarClan and The Tribe Of Endless Hunting have never worked together before." She mewed anxiously, glancing at Redtail as her whiskers quivered. Ripple.of.mc 04:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Mousefur rolled her eyes, "Don't you remember the bloody battle with Scar?" She narrowed her eyes, "When all the clans came together to defeat his rogues? Well there's no reason why StarClan shouldn't work with The Tribe Of Endless Hunting." She meowed simply, twitching her whiskers. "We must unite! We need to save the tribes." Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlfeather heaved a deep sigh. "I remember the battle quite well..." She shivered, her tail tip twitching. "But you're right, we must unite." The brown tabby looked at SilverPelt, hoping Jaystep would be able to warn the Tribe Of Endless Hunting. Ripple.of.mc 04:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Mousefur looked around, her glances sharp. "I must go." She meowed quietly, getting to her feet and walking away. Something was disturbing her, a memory perhaps. "Brokenheart?" She whispered, her eyes widening at the brown dark forest tom. "How did you--?!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 05:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Brokenheart grinned, a sudden thumping in his chest. "Oh yes, it's quite me." He snarled, jumping onto the elder. "Remember me?" He rolled, slicing her ear. "I took a risk here to just kill you." He smirked, sinking his fangs in her shoulder. Duskfeather77 (talk) 05:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlfeather followed Mousefur quietly, her ears angled forward. She stopped in shock as she spotted the Dark Forest tom. "No!" Owlfeather whispered to herself, her eyes widening. "No Dark Forest cat enters StarClan and gets away from it!" She hisses, leaping from the bushes. The brown tabby collided with the tom, her hindlegs kicking into his soft belly. She reared up, and then slit her outstretched claws into his cheek. "Now, you'll be called Broken''face."'' Owlfeather hissed into his ear, nipping hard at his neck. "Mousefur! Push him off into the SilverPelt pool!" She called over her shoulder, batting at the tom with her paws. Ripple.of.mc 06:18, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Mousefur reared up with all her might, slamming her front paws onto his flank. She felt a bit dizzy as she glared at her son. "Go away and never come back!" She hissed, slashing his pelt with her claws harshly. She turned to Owlfeather, pain glazed her eyes. "I'm sorry, he may be Dark Forest, but he's my son." She murmured, her tail drooping. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Whisperstar stared blankly down at MoonClan from StarClan, letting out a small sigh. Her kits, Fleckpaw and Redcloud, were quickly growing up, and it saddened her that she couldn't be with them.Silverstar 18:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay